Fluid access into the vasculature of a patient may be necessary, or desirable, for any of several different reasons. When such access is desirable, a fluid flow path is generally established between an extracorporeal fluid source and the vasculature. Moreover, when an infusion protocol is involved that requires periodic injections, an established fluid access site that can be repetitively used for a sequence of different injections may be required. Establishing such an access site, however, can be problematic.